pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Satoshi Tajiri
thumb|Satoshi TajiriSatoshi Tajiri urodził się 28 sierpnia 1965 roku na przedmieściach Tokio, gdzie spędził swe dzieciństwo. Historia Ponieważ w tamtym okresie środowisko nie było jeszcze aż tak zanieczyszczone, Satoshi spędzał długie godziny, wędrując po pobliskich polach i lasach, kolekcjonując różne gatunki owadów. Był on takim pasjonatem w tej dziedzinie, że niektórzy jego koledzy mawiali na niego podobno Dr. Bug (doktor Robal). Ponieważ jednak hobby to było w owych latach tak powszechne, jak dzisiaj zbieranie karteczek do segregatora, Tajiri wymieniał się niektórymi okazami z innymi kolekcjonerami, poszerzając swój zbiór, o coraz to nowsze robaki. Organizował także małe turnieje, w których uczestnicy w różny sposób sprawdzali sprawność swych owadzich podopiecznych. Wielu było jednak takich, którzy patrzyli na niego jak na świra, który nie widzi niczego innego poza swą kolekcją. Nie było to jednak prawdą, ponieważ ten młody Japończyk miał jeszcze jedno zamiłowanie - gry wideo. Okres dzieciństwa mija niezwykle szybko i wkrótce młody Tajiri musiał udać się do szkoły. Jego ojciec chciał, by został on elektrykiem, jednak chłopak nie zamierzał poddawać się planom swojego rodziciela. Szkoła nie przypadła mu do gustu, a pod koniec lat 70 jego ulubione pola i stawy zostały zniszczone i przeznaczone pod zabudowę. Już wtedy w jego głowie zaczął rodzić się pomysł, jak przenieść swą pasję z dzieciństwa na inne pokolenia, uwzględniając przy tym fakt, że z powodu urbanizacji, kolekcjonowanie prawdziwych owadów może być niemożliwe. Kiedy jedno z zainteresowań musiało odejść w niepamięć, Satoshi bez namysłu poddał się więc drugiemu. Nasz niedoszły elektryk był tak pochłonięty grami, że właściciel salonu, w którym młody Japończyk spędzał mnóstwo czasu, podarował mu nawet jedną z maszyn arcade z grą "Space Invaders". W 1982, wraz z kolegami z technikum, w tym również Kenem Sugimori, udało mu się rozpocząć produkcję fanzinu, zatytułowanego "Game Freak", w którym publikowali oni pomoce oraz cheaty do popularnych wówczas gier. Wkrótce ich magazyn zyskał wielką popularność, a młodzi wydawcy mogli pozwolić sobie na wynajęcie pokoju w budynku, gdzie pracowali twórcy z Nintendo i tam w spokoju oddać się tworzeniu gier. Satoshi wydał nawet dwie książki, zatytułowane "CAP- Land" i "Catch´ command post AT CAP land". Pokémon thumb|Tajiri w roku 1999Niedługo potem na rynku pojawia się przenośna konsolka o nazwie "Game Boy", która jednak nie może poszczycić się zbyt wieloma kasowymi tytułami. Zespół Game Freak wydał na nią gry zatytułowane "Yoshi's Egg" oraz "Mario and Wario". Niestety, w 1991 roku Game Boy zaczął powoli ginąć śmiercią naturalną, ponieważ większości graczy przejadły się już monotonne platformówki. Wtedy to właśnie Tajiri wychodzi z innowacyjnym rozwiązaniem, które ma przynieść firmie ogromne zyski. Właściciele Nintendo nie od razu byli przychylni dla tego pomysłu, jednak nie mając zbyt wiele do stracenia, poświęcili młodemu programiście sporo miejsca, czasu oraz ludzi, w tym także słynnego twórcę Donkey Konga oraz Braci Mario - Shigeru Miyamoto. Projekt uwzględniał wykorzystanie Link Cable, który to również stanowił inspirację dla Satoshiego, pozwalając na interakcję graczy między sobą. Realizacja pomysłu wlokła się w ślimaczym tempie i chyba nikt z ekipy, poza samym projektantem, nie wierzył, że dojdzie on do skutku. Dopiero po sześciu latach żmudnej i ciężkiej pracy udało się. W międzyczasie sam Tajiri wyrobił sobie dosyć ciekawy nawyk - przez 24 godziny pracował bez przerwy, po czym poświęcał kolejne 12 godzin na sen. Udało mu się też zaprzyjaźnić z Miyamoto, z którym wspólnie opracowywali możliwości wymiany pomiędzy grami. Ku pamięci wspólnych godzin, Satoshi nazwał głównego bohatera swoim imieniem, zaś jego rywala ochrzcił mieniem Shigeru. I w końcu nadszedł czas na wydanie projektu, czyli rok 1996. Były to dwie gry - Pokémon Green oraz Red, które po trafieniu na półki sklepowe, bez większej promocji, sprzedały się w niemal 8 milionach egzemplarzy. Był to dosyć niezwykły wyczyn, ale jednocześnie było to dość oczywiste, jak na grę, która powstawała prawie 6 lat. Sam Tajiri mówił o niej, jak o realizacji swych młodzieńczych marzeń. Udało mu się bowiem stworzyć swoisty odpowiednik swojego hobby, w którym podróżując po lasach i polach, gracz zbiera różne Stworki, które następnie wystawia do kilku rodzajów konkurencji. Podkreśla on jednocześnie, że w swych produkcjach nie umieścił ani grama brutalności - pokonane Pokémony albo mdleją, albo uciekają w zarośla. W 1995 roku Tajiri założył drugą korporację, nazwaną Creatures, której zadaniem było patentowanie pomysłów związanych z Kieszonkowymi Potworami. Po upływie ponad dekady od osiągnięcia olbrzymiego sukcesu, Satoshi Tajiri zmienił się minimalnie. Jego podejście do sprawy uległo "ewolucji", teraz już nie przystoi mu spędzać wielu godzin na graniu, toteż całkowicie pozwala się on pochłonąć pracy. Mimo to jego osobowość wciąż jest ta sama - wesoły i pełen zapału, niepoprawny marzyciel. Co kilka lat udaje mu się wydać kontynuację swojego przeboju. Każda z tych produkcji osiąga coraz lepsze wyniki od swych poprzedniczek i chyba nic nie zapowiada, by w najbliższej przyszłości coś uległo zmianie. Sukces Pokémonów doprowadził do różnych adaptacji, m.in. anime. Ciekawostki *Ulubionym stworkiem Satoshiego jest Poliwag. Kategoria:twórcy anime Kategoria:Twórcy